El poder de la naturaleza
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Algo ocurre en la ciudad de happy tree friends,un árbol muere de la forma mas sorprendente y insólita que nadie pueda imaginarse. Un don otorgado a un corazón unido a la naturaleza. Shifty se vera envuelto en una aventura que nunca pensó que le pasaría,recibirá la ayuda de los superheroes y tendrá que tomar la decisión mas difícil de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando una música de Frozen y un pequeño sueño que tuve. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

_**Capitulo 1 La luz de la naturaleza.**_

Hacia semanas que no veía a su hermano pero conocía perfectamente donde estaba,era primavera así que como todos,tenia las hormonas revolucionadas. Y sabia que hasta que no llegara el verano pocas veces le vería el pelo a Lifty,pero eso unicamente le decía que estaría solo. Temía a la soledad porque su cerebro desenterraba en los sueños recuerdos que era mejor dejar enterrados,aun así nada podía hacer en contra ya que intento quedarse despierto por varios días sin pegar ojo pero no resulto,lo único que consiguió fue pegarse el golpe de su vida contra el suelo en mitad de la calle y que lo llevaran al hospital.

Salia del apartamento cuando sabia que no podría encontrarse con nadie,era algo contradictorio que hiciera tal cosa pero la gente de la ciudad le miraba mal y no les culpaba de ello.

Con una mochila que parecía un saco a su espalda,quería ir al bosque y le daba igual si llovía o no. Solo quería despejar su mente y sentirse tranquilo,pues cuando iba al bosque daba igual que la soledad le estuviera abrazando,se sentía en paz y tranquilo,sentía como si fuera ahí donde pertenecía y donde debía estar. Cuando estaba en la ciudad era completamente diferente...se sentía como prisionero y la soledad la sentía en cada poro de su piel. Solo esperaba no encontrarse a nadie en aquella madrugada,ni que los superheroes le preguntaran nada,ni le acusaran de algo,ni le amenazaran con lo mismo de siempre. Se podían ver en el cielo destellos de color azul y rojo,parecía como si los hubiese invocado,mejor ignorarlos y hacer como si no los hubiese visto.

Comenzaron a hacer sus entrenamientos mas que nada por Splendid ya que Splendon't se negaba rotundamente a que volviera a destruir la ciudad,sin duda era mejor que ese tal Godzilla se paseara por la ciudad antes de que su hermano se dedicara a salvarla. Se paro de golpe al ver al mayor de los hermanos gemelos ladrones ir al bosque,lo perdió de vista cuando Splendid se choco contra él y ambos cayeron unos cuantos metros del cielo antes de equilibrar de nuevo su vuelo.

-¡IDIOTA!-Le insulto Splendon't.-

-Yo no fui el que paro de golpe,no fue mi culpa tu me dijiste que fuera pegado a ti.-Protesto Splendid bastante enojado con su hermano,no le agradaba su carácter pero a un hermano siempre se le tolera.-

-No pudo devolverle la contestación a su hermano Splendid pues ahí tenia razón.-

-¿Porque paraste,Don't?-Pregunto Splendid bastante curioso a lo mejor había alguien que necesitase ayuda.-

-Vi a Shifty...se dirigía hacia la posada del bosque,pero no estoy seguro porque chocaste conmigo.-Mirándole con el ceño fruncido a Splendid,pero siempre tenia esa expresión en su rostro.-

-Mmmnh...-Pensando en lo que había dicho su hermano mirando en dirección a la posada.-Bueno podemos ir a investigar a lo mejor tiene por ahí su guarida y conseguimos devolver todo lo robado. Que todo el mundo de un día para otro haga que no pasa nada,no significa que si encontramos los objetos robados los tengamos que dejar donde los encontramos.

-Se sorprendió por la charla de su hermano Splendid,pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con él.-Vayamos entonces a investigar.

Andaba por el bosque tranquilamente,no usaba linterna alguna para iluminar el camino,sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado y solo necesitaba un poco de luz,con la luz de la luna llena era mas que suficiente. Alegrándose que hubiese perdido de vista a esas polillas asquerosas con superpoderes,no temía al bosque de todas formas al día siguiente reviviría como si nada,sin mencionar que perdería tiempo y eso era lo que andaba buscando desde hacia día,un método en donde se le pasara rápidamente el tiempo. Al fin después de una hora andando desde su casa había llegado a su destino,una gran pradera que quedaba casi del todo oculta por la frondosidad de un hermoso árbol que se encontraba en medio. Muchos animales iban a esa pradera,las aves hacían nidos en las ramas del árbol o simplemente se posaban para descansar de un largo vuelo. Había otros animales que vivían en el tronco como ardillas y muchas veces si ibas de madrugada podías ver a ciervas con sus crías paseando cerca del tronco. Sin lugar a dudas era un sitio hermoso y que unicamente el conocía.

Sobrevolaban la zona intentando encontrar algún rastro que les llevara ante el ladrón,habían ido a la posada pero no encontraron nada de echo lo único que encontraron fueron unas ruinas. A saber que habría pasado en aquel lugar,mas ahora lo que les interesaba era encontrar al peliverde¿Acaso no conocía los riesgos de ir solo por ahí?Bueno de seguro que los conocía pero los ignoraría. Mirando a su hermano Splendon't con algo de preocupación,habían dejado desatendida completamente a la ciudad,cierto era podrían escuchar si algo ocurría pero su instinto le decía que algo iba a pasar.

Buscaba al peliverde pero de seguro le llevarían toda la noche encontrar al peliverde eso si no moría,ya que su cuerpo desaparecería en cuestión de horas para revivir. Notaba a su hermano distraído pero sabia que era porque al igual que él su instinto le avisaba que algo iba a ocurrir,de seguro que también su hermano desconocía si eso que iba a ocurrir era bueno o malo.

Se quedo dormido a los pies de aquel árbol concretamente en un hueco que habían formado unas raíces que se encontraban en la superficie. Se tapo con su manta que se había llevado y como almohada usaba el saco con forma de mochila. El cantar de los pájaros le despertó,parecían cantarle al amanecer,al sol que volvía a iluminar con sus rayos y a transmitir ese calor que parecía abrazar a todos. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no era el sol sino el árbol,sus hojas verdes se habían vuelto de un color rosado como le pasaba a los cerezos cuando estaban en flor,aunque con la diferencia de que estas brillaban e iluminaban el lugar. Sin duda alguna era hermoso y era él único que lo estaba viendo pero en su interior empezó a sentir que aquel sitio era su verdadero hogar,al lugar donde pertenecía,cierto era que nunca se sintió así en su apartamento de ahí que quisiera vivir en un lugar cerca del bosque alejado de la ciudad si era posible. Acercándose al al tronco lentamente porque de alguna forma que no podía explicar su corazón sentía como si pudiera hablarle,pidiéndole que posara su mano en el tronco pero no comprendía el porque quería que hiciera eso.  
>Todos los de la ciudad se quedaron sorprendidos al ver una luz que venia del bosque,no comprendían bien que pasaba y no podían ver que era aquello que brillaba. Pero confiaban ciegamente en que los superheroes se encargarían de ello y continuaron con su vida normalmente,a fin de cuentas si morían al día siguiente revivirían como si nada hubiese pasado. Ocultaban esta información al gobierno bueno no sabían como pero este lugar para el resto del mundo no existía,y nadie se acercaba por estos lugares,era difícil de explicar.<br>Miraban aquella extraña luz y sin dudarlo se acercaron volando todo lo rápido que pudieron. Sabían que algo iba a ocurrir,su instinto les había avisado y les seguía avisando como si aun no hubiese terminado aquello. No sabían como reaccionar,estaban viendo al mayor de los gemelos ladrones ahí delante de aquel árbol,el cual tenia pétalos que brillaban e iluminaban aquella madrugada.¿Acaso no era consciente que podía ser peligroso?Quien sabe lo que podría pasar,se acercaron con cautela para que el ladrón no se asustara y terminara tocando aquel árbol. Pero al hacerlo así con toda su buena intención llegaron tarde...y no se creían lo que sus ojos veían.  
><strong>...<strong>

**Notas de **_Shifty Braginski_** (autor):** ¿Que pasara a continuación?¿Que es lo que están viendo los superheroes?¿Que es lo que acaba de ocurrir en aquella gran pradera?Todas estas preguntas y muchas mas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia,lamento si es muy corto este capitulo pero no siempre las mejores historias tienen que tener extensos capítulos.

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando una música de Frozen y un pequeño sueño que tuve. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 2 La paz de la naturaleza.**

Los superheroes cierto era que no se creían lo que estaban viendo mas eran los únicos que podían ver ya que una luz cegadora mas brillante e iluminosa que el sol,atrapo a Shifty,envolviéndole por completo. No comprendían que estaba pasando¿Porque había surgido aquella luz?¿Porque el árbol brillaba junto con el peliverde?Demasiadas preguntas que deberían ir resolviendo poco a poco pero primero seria asegurarse de que el ladrón estuviera bien. Luego después posiblemente le empezarían a echar la bronca por irresponsable y no pensar en las consecuencias,eso si salia con vida.

No podía ver nada por culpa de aquella luz que lo atrapo por completo tras tocar el tronco del árbol,ni si quiera se percato de los superheroes,no podía explicar que estaba pasando pero empezaba a sentirse distinto. Una enorme paz le estaba inundando por completo,tanta era la paz que sentía que estaba empezando a llorar de felicidad con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Era como si nada malo pasara,por primera vez en su vida se sentía bien,no existía el pasado que le atormentaba aun en sueños,parecía como si sus terrores nocturnos causados por su horrible infancia se estuvieran desvaneciendo,no solo eso sino también aquel sentimiento de odio hacia el mundo que guardaba en su interior pues nadie quiso ayudar a su hermano y a él cuando eran pequeños.¿Acaso había muerto?¿Porque se sentía así?No podía explicarlo pero a pesar de saber que si estuviera muerto dejaría a su hermano solo no sentía tristeza alguna,esa paz le hacia saber que a Lifty le iría bien en la vida,porque era una gran persona a pesar de lo que habían tenido que vivir.

Estaba aterrorizado,el árbol que hace un momento tenia tanta vida ahora estaba muerto,completamente seco,incluso cuando su hermano Splendon't lo toco con delicadeza hizo que se agrietara. El tronco estaba hueco por dentro,algunas de sus ramas con la suave brisa se estaban rompiendo¿Que había pasado?Bueno mas tarde pensaría en eso porque ahora se encontraba al lado de Shifty quien estaba en posición fetal entre unas raíces. Parecía que estaba dormido pero quien sabia si corrió la misma suerte que aquel frondoso árbol.

Miraba sorprendido aquel árbol,desconocía por completo que pasaba o que había pasado,pero tendrían que estar precavidos pues quien sabe si todos los arboles el lugar empezaban a correr la misma suerte. Sabía que su hermano estaba con el ladrón,era experto en primeros auxilios y mejor no saber en donde consiguió tanta experiencia. Cogiendo un trozo pequeño para mostrárselo a Sniffles y que lo examinara,de momento era lo único que podrían hacer para saber que estaba pasando.

No comprendía que pasaba,pero se sentía realmente cómodo y no quería despertar,por alguna razón se sentía cansado sin mencionar que se notaba diferente,mas diferente de lo que había sentido con aquella luz. Empezando a notar como si alguien le estuviera moviendo,ya no notaba "el abrazo" del árbol,ahora estaba en algo mullido en donde le colgaban las piernas concretamente de rodilla para abajo. Consiguiendo con mucho esfuerzo abrir los parpados,dios que asco ojala nunca los hubiese abierto,estaba en brazos de Splendid.

-Splendon't,Shifty se ha despertado.-Anuncio Splendid parándose con el ladrón en brazos.-¿Puedes oírme?¿Como te encuentras?¿Te acuerdas de quien eres?.-

Viendo como su hermano empezaba a preguntar al ladrón que traía mala cara.-Que alegría,ahora a comisaria.-Dijo Splendon't con seriedad a fin de cuentas para una vez que tenían en su poder a uno de los hermanos ladrones mejor no dejarle escapar.

Siendo atosigado por las preguntas de Splendid¿En serio no sabia mantener la boca cerrada un segundo? Escuchando al superheroe pelirrojo,como lo llevaran a comisaria se lo haría pagar con creces.-¿Que ha pasado?...-Pregunto agotado pues no pensaba responder las preguntas del peliazul.

Escuchando la pregunta realizada por el peliverde mirándole algo preocupado.-No lo sabemos...una luz te cubrió y luego apareciste a los pies del árbol,por suerte no has acabado como él.-Dijo Splendid algo aliviado de ver al ladrón vivo.

No comprendía a que se refería Splendid,notando que su cabeza le empezaba a doler porque su cuerpo quería dormir.-¿Que...le ha pasado...al árbol?-Preguntando apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Splendid.

Impidiendo que su hermano contestara.-Que se a secado,una pena que tu no te fueras con él,así no tendríamos que seguir persiguiéndote cuando robes.-Nunca mostraría que estaba aliviado por ver que Shifty estaba vivo,no se imaginaba como decirle a su hermano que su gemelo había muerto.

-Que bruto eres Don't...el día que tengas pareja sera el fin del mundo.-Dijo Splendid bufando un poco.

No podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo¿en verdad el árbol se había secado?Eso era imposible y mas cuando estaba tan lleno de vida. Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para intentar levantarse abrazando a Splendid y lograr ver un poco aquel árbol.-No...-Sus ojos pronto empezaron a humedecerse,viendo como aquel hermoso árbol ahora se reducía a cenizas,siendo el viento transportador del cuerpo de lo que una vez fue aquel majestuosos y frondoso árbol.

-Lo siento Shifty...-Dijo Splendid al sentir así al peliverde,nunca lo vio de aquella forma y desconocía como le podía importar tanto un árbol. Volando a un ritmo despacio en dirección a casa para allí interrogar al ladrón de lo ocurrido,ademas así podría descansar y le daba igual lo que opinara su hermano.-Shifty,te llevaremos a nuestra casa y nos explicaras todo,quieras o no.-Mirando serio hacia el frente.

Con un leve tic en el ojo al escuchar a su hermano pero sonrió de lado al escuchar así a Splendid.-Hey idiota,se te ha quedado dormido y no ha escuchado nada.-Eso había sido divertido,el ladrón pasando de largo de su hermano hasta tal punto de quedarse dormido.

Soltando un leve bufido al escuchar a su hermano,siempre tan mal educado y llamando a la gente por insultos. Cargando con Shifty en brazos,no sabia explicar el que,pero lo notaba raro,si se profundizaba en su aroma se podía percatar uno de un olor muy distinto,era como una mezcla de hierba fresca,aire puro,flores silvestres,olor a madera. Negando con la cabeza levemente,de seguro que había cogido ese olor mucho antes que aquella luz le envolviese,a fin de cuentas de seguro que habría ido andando hasta aquel lugar,sin mencionar que luego apareció inconsciente junto al tronco y entre las raíces que salían fuera de la tierra.

Miraba a su hermano sin fiarse ni un pelo de Shifty¿Quien no les aseguraba que no era cosa suya?¿Y si todo era un plan de los suyos?Como hiciera algo extraño en su casa lo metía directamente a prisión,ni juicio ni nada,directo a donde debía de estar desde hacia mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de mirar al peliverde y menos después de como reacciono al ver el árbol muerto que ahora no quedaba mas que un espacio vació,lo único que quedo fue el pequeño trozo de corteza que cogió antes de que desapareciera por completo.

El viaje fue bastante tranquilo y nada mas llegar a casa Splendid dejo a Shifty tumbado en el sofá,tapándole con una manta y poniéndole debajo de su cabeza una almohada para que no se levantara con dolor de cuello. Era el primero en estrenar aquel sofá,debido a que debían estar las 24 horas operativos por si ocurría algo carecían de tiempo libre,salvo en algunas ocasiones,cuando estaban cansados...bueno simplemente se iban a la cama a dormir.

Era extraño ver así al peliverde,parecía tan...tranquilo,muy distinto de como era cuando estaba despierto,que siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido y era frio como el hielo,aparte de distante. Acomodando su sombrero encima del sofá para que cuando se despertase pudiese verlo,toda la ciudad sabia que aquel sombrero era mas que valioso para el peliverde y quien intentase quitárselo se quedaba sin mano directamente.

-Hey idiota,no te encariñes con los animales salvajes que no son mascotas.-Dijo Splendon't al ver como miraba su hermano a Shifty sin mencionar las atenciones que le estaba dando,que simplemente estaba dormido.

Mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido levitando a escasos milímetros del suelo,prefiriendo dejarlo pasar o sino terminarían en pelea y seria la ciudad que pagase con aquella disputa. Respirando profundamente dirigiéndose a la cocina prepararía un rico bizcocho para calmarse y tener algo que llevarse a la boca,no le apetecía otra cosa para cenar así que su hermano que se hiciera lo que quisiera. Ahora su mente se empezó a inundar de preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos atrás,era todo tan extraño,tan poco realista,como si lo hubieran sacado de alguna película de ciencia ficción.

No le hizo nada de gracia que su hermano Splendid se fuera dejando le como niñero de un bastardo como Shifty,que desde su opinión tenia que irse con una patada directo a la cárcel,sin juicio ni nada. Gruñendo por lo bajo esperando que al menos su hermano le diese un trozo de bizcocho,le conocía bien y sabia a la perfección que eso estaría haciendo. Acercándose al peliverde viéndole dormir,por primera vez juraría que aquella persona olía bien,pero con ese extraño olor que vete tu a saber como lo consiguió. Le dieron ganas de molestarlo,como venganza por todo lo que le habían echo pasar,reprimiéndose porque sabia que sino su hermano se pondría como una furia y era insoportable cuando se ponía así.  
>-Dan ganas de borrarte la cara de idiota que tienes ahora mismo.-Dijo Splendon't al ver la cara de Shifty.<p>

Removiéndose un poco en donde fuera que estuviese,se estaba clavando algo y desconocía que era,logrando que se empezara a despertar aunque deseaba no haberlo echo porque escucho a la perfección las palabras de cierto superheroe. Disimulando que seguía dormido mientras encontraba aquello que se estaba clavando,genial era el mando de la televisión,suficiente para molestar a Splendon't por sus palabras. Cierto era que no le dolería el golpe pero eso era lo de menos porque el superheroe pelirrojo no soportaba que tuvieran intenciones de golpearle. Cuando dejo de sentir la mirada del superheroe en él,no lo dudo ni un segundo,arrojando le el mando de la televisión logrando le dar en la cabeza. Obviamente no se quedaría a esperarlo,levantándose de aquel sofá aunque sus piernas flaquearan un poco pero se mantuvo de pie con el rostro serio y el ceño fruncido,mostrando así su enfado ante las palabras de dicho superheroe.  
>El sonido del horno hizo que mirase hacia la cocina,abriéndose le algo el apetito,sintiendo como algo le había golpeado la cabeza,tenia super fuerza al igual que su hermano y los golpes fuertes su piel la sentía como su una mariposa se posara en su piel. Pero bien sabia que había sido el ladrón arrojando le algo y no tardo en ver que era el mando de la televisión,girándose bastante enojado lo iba a matar ahí mismo.<p>

-Prepárate para morir,bastardo.-Medio grito Splendon't dispuesto para abalanzarse sobre el ladrón y darle su merecido por pegarle con el mando del televisor.

Al oír a su hermano gemelo decidió ir a ver que pasaba,no es que no se fiara de su hermano de no pegar a una persona que se encontraba durmiendo,pero oírle decir eso daba muy mala espina. Si se atrevía a tocar a Shifty aunque solo fuera un pelo como que se llamaba Splendid que se quedaría sin cenar una semana,el peliverde era como su invitado hasta que averiguasen que había pasado con aquel árbol que se volvió en polvo arrastrado por la suave brisa. Pero antes de poder preguntar que demonios estaba pasando,se quedo totalmente sorprendido por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Había sentido su sangre hervir dentro de sus venas logrando que se enojara,no pensaba ayudar a esos estúpidos superheroes ni responder sus preguntas ahora se las apañarían solos. Al ver que Splendon't se iba a abalanzar sobre él se puso en defensa dispuesto a recibir aquel duro golpe,él cual nunca llego y no comprendía que pasaba porque estaba viendo como el pelirrojo intentaba moverse sin éxito alguno. Bajando la mirada viendo sorprendido como en sus pies unas especies de raíces se habían entrelazado en las piernas de Splendon't agarrándolo con fuerza,parecían inmunes a su super fuerza. Agudizando un poco su visión sin darse cuenta que el color de sus ojos estaban mostrando un brillo de color verde que parecía como si dichos ojos estuvieran brillando en la oscuridad,mas no era así.

No lograba comprender que demonios le estaba pasando,aquellas raíces surgieron del suelo de la casa así sin mas,agarrándole las piernas y de nada servia que intentase quitárselas usando toda la super fuerza que poseía. Viendo como al poco estas raíces empezaron a mostrar unas grietas típicas de los troncos en donde se veía un color verde esmeralda iluminándolas. Se estaba empezando asustar pero no lo iba a mostrar por muy dura que fuera la situación,debía librarse de eso,alzando la vista para buscar ayuda y pegar un grito a su hermano si era necesario pero se quedo mudo al ver que los ojos de Shifty brillaban igual que aquellas raíces.¿Que estaba pasando ahí?¿porque los ojos del ladrón tenían ese brillo como las raíces?Acaso...

**…...**

**Notas de **_Shifty Braginski_** (autor):** ¿Que pasara a continuación?¿De donde han surgido aquellas raíces?...Todas estas preguntas y muchas mas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia,lamento si es muy corto este capitulo pero no siempre las mejores historias tienen que tener extensos capítulos.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando una música de Frozen y un pequeño sueño que tuve. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 3 La vida de la naturaleza.**

No podía creer lo que sus ojos celestes estaban presenciando¿Como era posible que Shifty hiciera eso?Se notaba que estaba controlando aquellas raíces,las cuales poco a poco se empezaban a transformar como una especie de troncos como si el tiempo estuviera pasando rápidamente cada vez que Splendon't usaba algún tipo de poder,también se podría comparar como si aquellos troncos que en un principio eran raíces actuaran a modo de esponja absorbiendo la energía y volviéndola a su favor. Admitía que era gracioso ver a su hermano tan desesperado y malhumorado en aquella situación de la cual quería librarse y darle su merecido a Shifty. Pero ahora se centraba en el peliverde,le preocupaba pues no creía que fuera bueno que el ladrón se enojara,de seguro que su hermano pelirrojo tenia algo que ver pues no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello ,sin mencionar que pocas personas aguantan el carácter o personalidad de Splendon't. Pero ahora su obligación como héroe era que las cosas se calmaran,después pensarían que hacer o intentarían buscar respuestas a sus preguntas pero una cosa estaba clara,Shifty debería aprender a controlar sus nuevos poderes y rezar para que no los usara para el mal.

-Chicos,tranquilícense...-Dijo Splendid con tono suave y calmado aunque antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-¡¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE?!ESTE CAPULLO BASTARDO,ESTA JODIENDOME LAS PIERNAS CON LAS MIERDAS ESAS.-Grito Splendon't mal humorado ya que aquellos troncos le empezaban apretar las piernas fuertemente,al paso que iban no se extrañaría que se convirtieran en arboles apresando le para la eternidad en el interior del tronco.

No soportaba a esa asquerosa polilla roja,solo sabia insultar,echarle la culpa de todo aunque no hubiese echo nada malo. Admitía ser culpable de muchos delitos y que debía pagar por ellos pero le parecía injusto que perdonasen a Fliqpy de un día para otro o que dejaran a Sniffles experimentar a su antojo.¿Porque a ellos no les dejaban robar en paz?¿acaso no tenían seguros que cubrían sus robos?Porque sabia de buena mano que todos los habitantes de esa ciudad tenían un seguro de vivienda por si acaso alguien les robaba. Aun así Splendon't ayudaba a las personas que les interesaba,a las demás como a su hermano Lifty o personas que cometieron delitos por alguna buena razón que les dieran por culo. Y eso era injusto,la polilla roja no podía hacerse llamar héroe porque básicamente no lo era,solo era un interesado engreído y mal humorado. Sentía como por culpa de esos pensamientos se estaba enojando cada vez mas,aparte que tenia que soportar los insultos de ese pelirrojo,sentía como la sangre le empezaba a hervir,como sus músculos se tensaban por culpa de aguantarse la ira que crecía dentro de él,su respiración acelerándose por momentos al igual que el latir de su corazón. Si se había percatado de la existencia de aquellos troncos extraños con brillo verde entre sus grietas pero desconocía por completo que los controlaba,a decir verdad pensaba que era cosa de Splendid.

Tenia que calmar a su hermano,le molestaba que no parase de insultar,de maldecir... Acercándose a Shifty al ver como cerraba sus parpados en un intento de querer calmarse,también se percato de como sus brazos temblaban al igual que sus piernas porque se estaba conteniendo su ira,ni si quiera le había contestado a las groserías de su hermano.¿Como se podía tranquilizar a un ladrón?Si tuviera un billete de gran valor o alguna joya se lo ofrecería sin dudar como hacían los antiguos ofreciendo obsequios a sus dioses para que no se enfadaran con ellos mas. Decidió posar los pies en el suelo,se fiaba del peliverde,sabia que no le haría nada ni le lastimaría como estaba haciendo inconscientemente con su hermano Splendon't.

Ver como Splendid se acercaba al enemigo le dejo claro que su hermano era idiota,se estaba poniendo a merced de ese bastardo peliverde. Se sentía tremendamente molesto por varios motivos en los cuales el principal era que Shifty con ese poder podría robar a su antojo todo lo que se le viniera en gana y no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo. De entre todas las personas que les podía tocar ese don de controlar o manipular la naturaleza a su antojo le tuvo que tocar al ladrón bastardo,de seguro se volvería en un supervillano.

-¡Splendid,aléjate de él!-Ordeno Splendon't a su hermano,estaba preocupado por él no quería que ese infame desgraciado le lastimara,aunque nunca en su sano juicio admitiría que estaba preocupado por Splendid.

Mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncid,nunca le obedecería en situaciones así porque haría lo que considerase correcto.-No.-Contesto secamente,mirando a Shifty poco después.-Tranquilo,ignora a mi hermano...no es bueno que te alteres después de todo lo sucedido esta noche.-Hablaba despacio y tranquilamente,sin pensárselo dos veces abrazo al peliverde de manera protectora.-Tranquilo,Shifty...-

Se sorprendió al sentir aquel abrazo que le saco por completo de sus pensamientos que poco a poco le parecían algo absurdos,era normal que Splendon't quisiera llevarlo a la cárcel para que pagase por los crímenes que había cometido junto con su hermano Lifty. Su respiración al igual que el palpitar de su corazón se fueron calmando lentamente y a medida que se tranquilizaba aquellos troncos parecían tomar ejemplo,liberando lentamente las piernas de Splendon't para finalmente de la misma forma que aparecieron se fueran. Ni si quiera quedo rastro de ellos en el suelo,era como si nunca hubieran existido,todo volvía a estar en la normalidad bueno no todo porque no lograba comprender que pasaba. Había visto como los troncos volvieron a convertirse en raíces y desaparecieron,no parecía cosa de Splendid porque Splendon't se empezó a acercar remangándose la chaqueta,tenia que huir pero la polilla azul no le soltaba¿aquello había sido una trampa?Cerrando con fuerza los parpados hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del superheroe al menos lo usaría de escudo.

Estaba completamente enojado por culpa de ese bastardo le dolían las piernas a rabiar y dudaba mucho poder volverlas apoyar en el suelo durante un largo tiempo. Remangándose la manga se iba a enterar y le importaba bien poco que su hermano estuviera por delante,viendo como se refugiaba en su hermano aquello no le iba a salvar que eso lo tuviese por seguro. Aunque a lo que iba a agarrarle del pelo a ese asqueroso ladrón,su hermano gemelo le fulmino con la mirada¿Como podía protegerle después de lo que había echo?No comprendía porque su hermano lo defendía.  
>Había notado como Shifty se apegaba aun mas en él,lo cual lo alarmo comprendiendo de inmediato que algo malo pasaba y solo le basto girar la cabeza para ver a su hermano,quien recibió una mirada seria y llena de enojo. No permitiría que lastimara al ladrón,tenían que hacerle pasar al lado del bien y así se evitarían que usara aquel poder para el mal. Abrazo al peliverde de manera mas protectora ya que Splendon't en ese instante le recordaba a aquella tetera apunto de explotar por el sobrecalentamiento...una larga historia a la cual no iba a comenzar a recordar,debía estar concentrado todo lo posible.<br>-Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.-Dijo Splendid bastante serio.

-¿Acaso no vistes lo que me hizo,cegato de mierda?.-Pregunto Splendon't bastante enojado sin comprender aun porque Splendid defendía a semejante escoria después de todo lo que les había echo pasar.

-No lo hizo aposta,Splendon't.-Se quejo Splendid mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido,no soportaba que lo insultara tan vilmente.

-Oh claro,de seguro que él mato a ese enorme árbol.-Cruzándose de brazos levitando a escasos milímetros del suelo.

-Yo no mate al árbol...-Dijo Shifty saliendo de aquel abrazo protector del superheroe azul.-Paso algo extraño cuando empezó a brillar de esa forma...luego no se que paso hasta que desperté en brazos de Splendid.-Explico había intentado recordar lo que paso pero no podía,solo sabia que se sentía raro dentro de él.

Mirándole con el ceño fruncido aun enojado con ese bastardo de Shifty,optando por hacer como si lo ignoraba.

-¿Algo extraño?.-Pregunto Splendid mirándole.-¿No te acuerdas de cuando tocaste el tronco del árbol?-Tenían que averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando pero también debían enseñarle a controlar ese don a Shifty,para que no causara muertes innecesarias.

-Se que toque el árbol pero porque escuche una voz dentro de mi mente.-Llevándose la mano a su cabello para echarlo hacia atrás.-Luego fue como si hubiese muerto de verdad...como si estuviera en paz eterna,no sentía preocupación ni miedo...solo paz.-Sentándose en el sofá pensando detenidamente sobre ello porque en verdad le resultaba raro y ahora parecía que la madre naturaleza le había concedido el don de hacer crecer la vegetación a su antojo.

No sabia que decir ante eso,pero si explicaba que hubiese vuelto con un don fuera de lo común,no era la primera vez que veía algo así...aunque claro en donde lo había visto eran en películas o cuentos. Mirando a su hermano Splendon't que por mucho que pareciese estar ignorando se notaba que estaba escuchando con atención las palabras del peliverde.-Ahora debemos centrarnos en enseñarte a controlar ese poder...y sin que nadie nos vea.-Hablo Splendid usando un tono de voz suave y tranquilo esperando que todos los presentes se calmaran un poco.

-¿No le enseñaras tu,verdad?Te recuerdo que tu también estas en entrenamiento.-Se quejo Splendon't mirando a su hermano,lo que faltaba que ahora hubiese dos personas con superpoderes que destrozaran la ciudad.

-Pues claro,¿acaso quieres entrenarlo a él también?.-Pregunto sonriendo con levedad su hermano podría ser insufrible pero no tenia mal corazón,al menos a veces.

Prefería estar sumido en sus pensamientos antes que escuchar a las dos polillas discutir o oírles hablar. Ni si quiera sabia como había echo lo de aquellas raíces,respirando profundamente intentando relajarse un poco.

-Ni de coña lo entrenas tu¿Que quieres,destruir toda la ciudad de un solo golpe?-Miro a su hermano Splendid aun con el ceño fruncido.-Lo entrenare yo,que paso de que se vuelva un incompetente como tu.-

-Muchas gracias,Splendon't.-Dijo Splendid sonriendo ampliamente lográndose salir con la suya.-Cenemos algo,mañana va a ser un grandioso día.-Marchándose a la cocina dudaba mucho que su hermano le hiciera algo ahora a Shifty.

Se quedo mirando sorprendido a el peliazul ¿Como que "muchas gracias,Splendon't"?-PUTO CABRÓN.-Soltó en voz alta y gritando al darse cuenta que había caído en una de las trampas de su hermano para hacer lo que él quería. Mirando al peliverde.-¡Tu!Mas vale que descanses mañana vas a trabajar mas de lo que has echo en toda tu miserable vida.-

Riéndose por lo bajo al escuchar a su hermano desde la cocina pero logro que entrenara al ladrón lo cual ya era una ventaja. Terminando de preparar aquel bizcocho aunque luego pensó en hacer algo mas "sano" para cenar pero solo le gustaba hacer bizcochos,pastelitos,huy y las magdalenas le pirraban. Mirando en la nevera viendo unos cuantos ingredientes para hacer una cena como dios manda,solo había un pequeño problema no sabia cocinarlos. Suspirando pesadamente levitando mientras miraba aquellos ingredientes,en verdad debería ir a las clases de cocina que vio en el tablón de anuncios del ayuntamiento.  
>Soltando un bufido al escuchar al pelirrojo por aquella especie de orden pero sin poderle contestar porque le rugió la tripa,tenia hambre y no dudo en largarse ignorando a Splendon't para ir a comer algo a la cocina,no pediría permiso porque por lo que parecía le iban obligar a quedarse allí hasta que aprendiera a controlar ese don que había recibido. Aun pensando en aquella paz cuando toco el árbol,en verdad hubiese jurado que había muerto de verdad y que nunca mas renacería. Salio de sus pensamientos al ver a Splendid mirando la nevera,asomándose por curiosidad tenían muchos alimento¿Estaría indeciso porque no sabia que preparar de cena?Mirando luego al superheroe ya que no comprendía porque lo estaba viendo con aquella sonrisa,a saber que estaba tramando.<br>Al ver al peliverde ir a la cocina pensó e decirle que él no iba a probar bocado de nada pero no quería quedarse sin bizcocho de su hermano,viendo como los dos tontos miraban la nevera. Soltando un fuerte suspiro pensando mejor en ir de nuevo al salón a descansar un rato,no le agradaba la presencia del peliverde en la casa¿Y si les robaba?Ahora que tenia ese poder de controlar la naturaleza a su antojo deberían tener mas cuidado porque el ladrón podría volverse una verdadera amenaza.  
>-¿Sabes cocinar?-Pregunto Splendid a Shifty sin perder la sonrisa.<p>

Mirándole algo confuso,siempre pensó que el peliazul sabia cocinar.-Algunos platos pero...¿tu no cocinas siempre?-Preguntando queriendo sacar aquella duda de su cabeza.

Riendo suavemente ante la pregunta apartándose de la nevera para que el ladrón tuviera espacio de coger lo que quisiera para hacerlo de cena.-Solo se cocinar pasteles,bizcochos,galletas y alguna que otra tarta...No se cocinar platos "sanos",solemos pedir comida rápida como pizzas,comida china.-Quedándose pensativo con la mano en la barbilla.-Y a veces vamos a restaurantes vestidos como personas normales para que no nos reconozcan...-Mirando de nuevo al peliverde sonriendo le con amplitud.-¿Podrías cocinar algo?...Por favor.

No sabía si decirle la verdad a Splendid o no sobre eso de ir vestido como una persona normal¿Acaso era el único que se daba cuenta que ese torpe periodista era Splendid?Suspirando pesadamente cogiendo algunos ingredientes,no sabia cocinar gran cosa pero prefería comer un buen plato antes que comer postres. Y al ver que había carne picada no dudo en sacarla de la nevera,ya tenia claro que iba a cocinar,espaguetis a la boloñesa,era el único plato que sabia a la perfección que lo prepararía bien y no se le quemaría.

En unos minutos la cena ya estaba lista había recibido la ayuda de Splendid para ir mas rápidos y que la comida estuviera lista antes de lo previsto. El olor de la comida había dominado toda la cocina,logrando atraer a Splendon't hasta la cocina que mirada con cautela desde el lumbral de la puerta. Por otra parte el superheroe peliazul había estado apuntando todo lo que el peliverde hizo para así poder cocinarlo después él. No se tardo en escuchar un rugido de estomago que provenía de su estomago y se avergonzó al ver que los dos superheroes le estaban mirando fijamente,haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran con levedad pero por suerte llevaba su antifaz que impedía que se le notara tanto aquel color rojizo que habían adquirido sus mejillas. Ignorando a los superheroes se sentó para empezar a cenar,tenia hambre y llevaba varios días que solo se había alimentado unicamente de pan y leche,no era gran cosa pero mejor eso que no nada.  
>Escuchando aquel gruñido de estomago aguantándose una risa amistosa,se vio obligado incluso a taparse la boca para que Shifty no se molestara con él pues tuvo el detalle de prepararles algo sano para comer y no dulces ni comida chatarra. Al ver que este se sentaba a cenar no dudo en sentarse a su lado sabiendo que Splendon't posiblemente cenaría después o solo comería bizcocho porque se notaba a leguas que no confiaba en el ladrón.<br>No pensaba ir a cenar pero el verles comer aquellos espaguetis a la boloñesa,dios en verdad parecían estar riquísimos y tenia hambre. Sentándose en la silla para servirse un buen plato de pasta pero mirando de reojo a Shifty porque desconfiaba totalmente en el debido a las miles y una trampas que les habían echo. Pero al llevar el primer bocado a la boca se sorprendió al saborear aquel delicioso mangar,nunca habría imaginado que el peliverde supiera cocinar tan bien.

Se echo en el sofá tras la cena tapándose con una manta,no pensaba usar una cama sin mencionar que solo quedaban unas horas para que amaneciera por suerte estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco,la verdad que en su apartamento no podía dormir mucho,su cama estaba con los muelles sueltos sin mencionar los gritos de los vecinos,disparos,etc. Pensando en como estaría su hermano,cierto era que pocas veces reparaba en él,pero se preocupaba por su hermano aunque muchas veces tuvo que hacer cosas que no quiso,le daba igual lo que pensara Lifty pero siempre le cuidaría en las sombras y si tenia que matarlo para que no sufriera una muerte dolorosa a pesar de quedar como un egoísta avaricioso,lo haría sin vacilar. Ni si quiera sabia si decirle lo que le había ocurrido,el don que ahora poseía y que debería entrenar con Splendon't y Splendid para dominar su poder. Enviándole un mensaje que dudaba mucho que leyera,cada uno iba a su bola,pero al menos así cuando las hormonas de su hermano se hubiesen calmado no le diría nada,pues quien avisa no es traidor. Intentando calmar su mente y dejar de pensar para poder descansar en el sofá,pues mañana de seguro que seria un duro día por no decir malo ya que tendría que soportar a los superheroes durante todo el día.  
><strong>…...<strong>

**Notas de **_Shifty Braginski_** (autor):** ¿Que pasara a continuación?¿Splendon't se vengara de Shifty poniéndole el entrenamiento mas duro de su vida?¿Porque la madre naturaleza le ha dado ese don al ladrón peliverde con sombrero?¿Sera capaz Shifty de controlar su poder o le pasara como a Splendid? Estas preguntas y muchas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia,muchas gracias para todos aquellos que siguen este fic.

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
